Empty Nest
by Blue Sunset
Summary: Nine years after Full House ended, the Tanners and their friends found themselves living in different parts of the country. Luckily, the internet allowed them to be as close as ever.


Author's Notes/Disclaimer:

I don't own _Full House _or any of its characters. This is just my attempt at writing a story about the lives of the Tanners and their friends. It takes place about nine years after the show ended (if I did the math correctly).

* * *

Hi there! You've reached the homepage for the San Francisco branch of the Tanner family. Technically, we should probably start calling ourselves the scattered-across-these-great-states branch, but that wouldn't feel right. No matter where our bodies may be, our hearts, minds, and souls will always belong in San Francisco.

Latest News:  
**August **

Danny and Vicky are preparing to celebrate their 5th anniversary next month. They will leave on the 9th for a ten day cruise through the Caribbean. All together now – take us with you, _please_!

Becky gave birth for the sixth (and final – if you ask her) time last week. Jesse was with her through the whole ordeal while the rest of us waited to hear the news in the waiting room. Their sixth child is a darling, little boy named Elvis. Please join us in welcoming little Elvis into the world!

Speaking of babies, we have just heard that our DJ, our oldest baby girl, is pregnant with her second child! Her husband, Steve, tells us that we can expect this new little bundle of joy to appear around Valentine's Day.

While this may not seem as exciting as a new baby, Stephanie, our recent college graduate – Dean's List for all four years – her father couldn't be prouder, is looking for her first apartment. Last night, she called home to ask for a loan. Welcome to the real world, Steph!

Every time we think that we're done with the college experience, it's time to ship off another child. This time, it's our little Michelle's turn. Michelle will be moving across the country in two weeks to go to UVA. Orientation starts at the end of this month, but she wants to go early and spend a few days with DJ and Steve in DC.

* * *

**August 13 – 7:02 AM **

**To: DJ**

**From: Danny**

**Subject: Michelle**

Hi, honey!

I hope you're feeling well. You didn't sound so great on the phone yesterday. You know, you can tell me about your morning sickness. I lived through it three times with your mother. There isn't anything you could say that'd shock me.

Anyway, I'm just writing to remind you that Michelle's flight will be arriving at 10:30, your time, tonight. I've included an attachment with all the information you'll need. Make sure you get there on time. Your sister's getting really nervous. Being late might send her into a panic attack.

Love, Dad

* * *

**August 13 – 10:10 AM **

**To: Danny**

**From: DJ**

**Subject: RE: Michelle**

Hey, Dad -

I'm feeling better today. Don't worry. Steve's taking good care of me.

I have Michelle's flight information written down in at least five places – just in case I hit my head and forget what's going on.

And, don't worry about Michelle. I'm sure she'll be fine once she gets settled in.

- DJ

* * *

**August 13 – 10:12 AM **

**To: Vicky**

**From: DJ**

**Subject: Your husband**

Hey, Vicky -

Could you do me a favor and remind Dad to breathe?

- DJ

* * *

**August 13 – 7:18 AM **

**To: DJ**

**From: Danny**

**Subject: RE: RE: Michelle**

Are you writing to Vicky behind my back again? She just came in and told me to relax. Why would she do that if you weren't writing to her?

* * *

**August 13 – 10:20 AM **

**To: Danny**

**From: DJ**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: Michelle**

Now, you're just being paranoid.

I have to get back to work, Dad. I have to get this draft finished before lunch.

I'll call you tonight when Michelle lands.

Much love, DJ

* * *

**August 13 – 8:01 AM **

**To: DJ**

**From: Stephanie**

**Subject: (none)**

The real world sucks.

* * *

**August 13 – 11:05 AM **

**To: Stephanie**

**From: DJ**

**Subject: RE**

Something wrong, Steph?

* * *

**August 13 – 8:06 AM **

**To: DJ**

**From: Stephanie**

**Subject: RE: RE**

Sign on IM.

* * *

**August 13 – 11:08 AM **

**To: Stephanie**

**From: DJ**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE**

No time. My editor's going to kill me if I don't have this draft in before lunch.

You wouldn't want to be responsible for the death of you favorite sister, would you?

* * *

**August 13 – 8:10 AM **

**To: DJ**

**From: Stephanie**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE**

Of course not. I'd hate to be responsible for Michelle's death.

* * *

**August 13 – 11:11 AM **

**To: Stephanie**

**From: DJ**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE**

Haha, very funny…

Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong? Unlike some people, I can't spend all day messing around on the computer.

* * *

**August 13 – 8:12 AM **

**To: DJ**

**From: Stephanie**

**Subject: The REs were driving me crazy!**

That's just the problem! I don't have anything better to do. Why don't I have anything better to do?

I was one of the top students in my class. I have better recommendations than anyone I know. I'm a hard worker who obviously knows what she's doing.

So, why doesn't anyone want to hire me?

* * *

**August 13 – 11:20 AM **

**To: Stephanie**

**From: DJ**

**Subject: RE: The REs were driving me crazy!**

Sorry about that. Bernice came in and refused to leave until I gave her what I've written so far.

I don't know what to say, Steph. Maybe there isn't a huge demand for English majors in Oregon. You have a teaching certificate, you know. Maybe you should try putting it to use.

* * *

**August 13 – 8:25 AM **

**To: DJ**

**From: Stephanie**

**Subject: RE: RE: The REs were driving me crazy!**

That's what Dad said. You two aren't conspiring behind my back, are you?

I don't know what to do. I need to find a place to stay. Gia's being really nice about letting me crash here, but her fiancé keeps giving me the evil eye.

* * *

**August 13 – 11:30 AM **

**To: Stephanie**

**From: DJ**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: The REs were driving me crazy!**

Now, that's a problem I can help you with!

You need a place to stay? No problemo! Big sister's got your back.

Kimmy's divorce will be finalized in a few weeks, so she's looking for a place to live. She doesn't have any reason to stay in San Francisco now that her parents and I have moved on, so I doubt she'd have a problem with moving up to Portland. Her divorce settlement will give her enough money that she could pay the rent on a reasonably priced apartment for a few months, until you figure out what to do with yourself.

So, what do you think? I can give her a call after lunch and see if she's interested. I'm sure she would be. Kimmy hates the idea of living alone. She _needs_ someone to make sure that she remembers to sleep and eat and bathe.

* * *

**August 13 – 8:40 AM **

**To: DJ**

**From: Stephanie**

**Subject: Are you kidding me?**

Sorry it took me so long to reply. I just couldn't stop laughing long enough to type anything.

Me and Gibbler? Roommates?

Thanks, DJ! I needed that laugh.

* * *

**August 13 – 11:55 AM **

**To: Stephanie**

**From: DJ**

**Subject: RE: Are you kidding me?**

I wasn't kidding, Steph. You need money for an apartment, Kimmy has money.

I left her a voicemail saying to contact you. If you aren't interested, then you can let her know yourself because I gotta jet. I'm supposedly meeting Steve for lunch in twenty minutes and this draft's still staring at me.

Good luck with everything! I know you can handle it! I'll call you tonight when Michelle gets in.

* * *

**August 13 – 10:04 AM **

**To: Stephanie**

**From: Kimmy**

**Subject: Blondie!**

So, I hear you're desperate for moolah. What gives? I thought a brainiac like you was supposed to have it easy once she got out of college.

* * *

**August 13 – 10:15 AM **

**To: Kimmy**

**From: Stephanie**

**Subject: RE: Blondie!**

Kimmy, how lovely to hear from you…

Remind me again – how did you manage to get an e-mail account from my family's website?

* * *

**August 13 – 10:32 AM **

**To: Stephanie**

**From: Kimmy**

**Subject: RE: RE: Blondie!**

Well, well, well, aren't we the forgetful one?

Why shouldn't I have an e-mail account at tannermail? I'm as close to being in your family as that goofy lunkhead who used to live in your basement.

* * *

**August 13 – 10:35 AM **

**To: Kimmy**

**From: Stephanie**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: Blondie!**

First of all, Joey is not a goofy lunkhead. He's goofy, yes, but in a good way. And, he's definitely not a lunkhead.

Secondly, Joey may not be a part of our family by blood or marriage, but he might as well be. He's like an uncle to me and I won't have you dissing him!

* * *

**August 13 – 10:38 AM **

**To: Stephanie**

**From: Kimmy**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Blondie!**

You won't have me dissing him? Those sound like fighting words to me.

But, I'll be the bigger person and choose to ignore them because I don't think it's a good idea to start off on the wrong foot with my future roomie.

* * *

**August 13 – 10:42 AM **

**To: Kimmy**

**From: Stephanie**

**Subject: Roomie?**

You do know what happens when you assume something, don't you?

* * *

**August 13 – 10:50 AM **

**To: Stephanie**

**From: Kimmy**

**Subject: RE: Roomie?**

Yes, as a matter of fact, I do know.

And, fine, be that way. I don't do favors for ungrateful people.

* * *

**August 13 – 10:57 AM **

**To: Kimmy**

**From: Stephanie**

**Subject: RE: RE: Roomie?**

Ok, look, maybe I'm being a little unfair here. You aren't nearly as obnoxious as you were as a teenager. But, then, it'd be pretty hard to top that act.

Sorry. Old habits are hard to break.

DJ said your divorce isn't final for a few more weeks, so why don't you come up for a visit next weekend. I'll show you around and we can just see how it goes. No promises, ok?

* * *

**August 13 – 11:04 AM **

**To: Stephanie**

**From: Kimmy**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: Roomie?**

Sounds like a plan, kiddo.

I'll call you later when I book a flight.

* * *

**August 13 – 9:05 AM **

**To: Denise**

**From: Michelle**

**Subject: AHHHH!**

Where are you?

I've called your house five times! You can't be at work already. I know for a fact that your shift doesn't start until noon.

I'm going crazy here. My dad won't leave me alone. He keeps coming in and trying to help me pack. I don't know why. I already shipped most of my stuff to DJ's house. And, I finished packing the rest of it last night. He refuses to believe me though. He's convinced that I'm going to forget something. He even asked if I'd packed "feminine products."

Ick!

Dads are _not_ supposed to know about those.

* * *

**August 13 – 9:33 AM **

**To: Michelle**

**From: Denise**

**Subject: RE: AHHHH!**

Girl, you have got to chill out.

I just got back from my jog and Mom said you called ten times.

I know you're nervous, but it's going to be fine. You can do this! If you couldn't, then I would've told you before you sent in your application. That's what best friends are for, remember?

And, ick about your dad. I'm glad mine doesn't seem to realize that particular aisle of the grocery store exists.

* * *

**August 13 – 9:36 AM **

**To: Denise**

**From: Michelle**

**Subject: RE: RE: AHHHH!**

Sorry. Guess I went a little overboard with the phone calls, huh?

Aaron doesn't think I should go. He said I'm going to get homesick and come crawling back after two days.

What if he's right?

* * *

**August 13 – 9:37 AM **

**To: Michelle**

**From: Denise**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: AHHHH!**

Since when do we listen to anything Aaron says? Boys are stupid.

* * *

**August 13 – 9:38 AM **

**To: Denise**

**From: Michelle**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: AHHHH!**

It wasn't just Aaron. Teddy said he isn't brave enough to move across the country like this.

What was I thinking? I'm not brave!

* * *

**August 13 – 9:39 AM **

**To: Michelle**

**From: Denise**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: AHHHH!**

You have got to calm down. It's not like you're moving to Siberia. You can fly home whenever you want. And, if know your family like I think I do, they'll come visit you so often  
that you'll be sick of them in no time.

I don't know why I'm writing all this out. It sounds like you need a pep talk. Those normally work best in person, so I'll be over in a few.

* * *

**August 13 – 9:40 AM **

**To: Denise**

**From: Michelle**

**Subject: You're the best**

See the subject line.

* * *

**August 13 – 11:45 PM **

**To: Danny**

**From: DJ**

**Subject: Michelle**

Hey, Dad.

I know you said to call when Michelle got in, but the line's been busy for the past hour. Guess Nicky and Alex are finally hitting the terrible teens.

Anyway, just wanted to let you know that Michelle's here. She's tired and hungry, but that's understandable. Steve's fixing her a snack now. Then, I think we're all going to call it a night.

We'll try to call you tomorrow, but we have a busy day planned. Michelle has auntie duty in the morning while Steve and I are working. You should've seen Pamela's face when I told her that her aunt's going to babysit. I don't know how Steve got her to sleep tonight..

Steve and I are taking off in the afternoon. He's going to stay here with Pam while I take Michelle shopping. She said she could use some new fall/winter clothes. I can't believe she doesn't own any ear muffs!

After that, I think we're all going to have dinner at Jade's – that cute, little diner I took you to the last time you visited. They have the best desserts in town, so Michelle should love it. We don't have any concrete plans for the rest of the week, but I'm sure we'll come up with something. Don't worry, though. I'll make sure Michelle isn't too tired to start school on the right foot.

Love, DJ


End file.
